


Untitled Corrupted Steven Story

by SlightlyObsessedwithStories



Series: Corrupted Steven Fics [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Corrupted Steven Universe, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlyObsessedwithStories/pseuds/SlightlyObsessedwithStories
Summary: A feral corrupted Steven gets loose and Connie chases after him.





	Untitled Corrupted Steven Story

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I can write fluff too, anyways this version of corrupted Steven is based on cheeki--tails' feral Steven.

It's a beautiful day outside, sun's shining, blue skies are filled with a few white clouds, and a cool breeze passes by the streets of Beach City. Everything's perfectly fine and it would've been a nice uneventful day. If Steven didn't arrive.

On a normal day, Steven being in town wouldn't be a bad thing. He'd be walking around, humming the same cheery tune while looking for people who need help. The most disrupting thing about the teen _was_ the fact that he drives like a speed demon, making the sharpest turns possible at high speeds.

Right now though, he's going through the Big Donuts' dumpster looking for food and Connie's running torwards him while shouting his name.

He hears her coming, so the half-corrupted teen grabs a half-eaten donut with his mouth and scurries off with it using his six limbs.

Connie arrives drenched in sweat, just as ex-mayor Dewey bursts open the backdoor, broom in his raised hand. 

"Oh thank goodness, he's gone." He said while putting his fist down.

He turns to Connie,"Can you please keep your... 'friend' from raiding the dumpster? He's been making a mess every other week."

Connie could only say in between breaths," I'll try to, Mister Dewey."before asking if he knew where Steven would go next.

He goes back into the store, grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and goes back outside. He gives her the bottle while pointing her to the direction of the boardwalk.

She thanks him for the water and helps clean up the mess, then she runs torwards the boardwalk.

* * *

Connie hears the sounds of someone wailing as she gets closer. She sees a pile of feathers and ripped pieces of cloth near a slumped figure with hair shaped like curled fries.

Oh no it's Ronaldo.

She was about to ask someone else where Steven went, when he spotted her.

"Connie! I'm so happy to see you, as an ex-member of the Crystal Gems, you need to heed my warning."

"Why? What happened?", she sighed rolling her eyes and looking down at the pile of feathers.

He didn't seem to notice her response and continued," Sneeple are real! I was right after all those years! I encountered one a few minutes ago, and it destroyed my precious Flora-Chan dakimakura that I just received-"

"Wait, what did the 'sneeple' look like?" 

"Let me tell you, it had five short horns on its face, little but dangerous fangs, it had sharp spikes all over its body, it even had a tail!", he explained," Its disguise mustn't be working, its showing its true colors and it couldn't even remember that humans only have one pair of arms not two."

"That was Steven!"

"Wait, is Steven being controlled by the Sneeple to cause discord across Beach City?!"

"Yes!",she lied" Now,where was he headed?"

"He was headed torwards Funland, maybe it's-"

Connie ran away before he could get another word. He started to update his blog after that conversation.

As Connie sprints torwards Funland she sees the chaos that has unfolded. Ok, it's not _that_ bad there's just a few broken fences, some leaf piles were destroyed, there's a popped ball on the street, and some people complaining, but other than that it was fine.

She wonders what Steven was thinking while this was happening. 

* * *

Steven's having a good day.

He managed to escape from the house, get some food, chew on something soft, get even more food from humans throwing it at him, run around freely, munch on some crunchy stuff,chase something bouncy, got some humans to smile at him,chase something shiny and fast, and now he's at the place where he got the soft things.

He hears a familiar voice behind him.

It's the other nice human that visited him earlier. She's the one that let him out.

She looks annoyed? And relieved?

She covers her arms around me when she got close.

"Steven! Don't run around Beach City again, please."

I smile and rub my head on her, she giggles.

"Now, let's go back to the beach house, okay?"

I whine, I still need to get one last thing. I look at the place where the soft stuff was.

"You want a plushie?" Yes! Yes! Yes! My tail is wagging so hard, yes!

"Come on, I still need to get you to the beach house before the gems come back."

"Steven, that's not fair. You're using literal puppy eyes on me."

...

"Fine, just this once"

She does something, and the big human is surprised and asks her to choose a prize.

I point at the pink one, it looks soft and cuddly.

I hold it the whole way back.

* * *

They're both back in the beach house and Connie watches as Steven sleepily goes to his makeshift nest on his bed, that's surrounded by a hoard of pillows, stuffed animals, and snacks. He hugs the new worm plush as he sleeps.

Steven wakes up, he's still corrupted, but he's more concerned on what he did while he was 'feral' as they described him in that state.

He was about to ask Connie, when he coughed up a bunch of feathers.

He doesn't want to know anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Rawr! Rawr! Am Steeb!
> 
> Little details in the fic that I didn't write in:
> 
> -the song he was humming was Here we are in the Future.  
-Greg has been paying for the things that Steven had been either destroying, damaging or stealing.  



End file.
